Stay with Me
by mshinata
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga was set up with an arranged marriage. He was from the Soul Society. Her father said that he was going to make the clan more powerful with him. Can they learn to love each other? ToshiroXHinata BLEACH AND NARUTO CROSSOVER. OneShot.


**Mshinata: **This is going to be a bit different…hehe. –evilly smiles- It's going to be a ToshiroXHinata cross-over pairing fan fic!

**Sasuke: **OMG, NO SASUHINA?!

**Mshinata: **Nopee. And this is going to be my first oneshot…YAY! Dedicated to my awesome friend, **Rae-chan. **:O

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, well…I would change Sasuke's new ambition. (Read chapter 402 guys!) I do not own Bleach.

Life went on as usual.

Nothing changed…except for the fact that Hyuuga Hinata was married to Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"_You will be married to someone else…not of…I guess you can say, "this world." Hiashi turned his back on his daughter. She was sitting on her knees in the empty room with two sliding doors, obediently nodding to every single word he mentioned._

_The room was somewhere you had to go through before you entered into the gardens of the Hyuuga estate. Everything seemed nostalgic when she kneeled in that room. Every memory…everything…_

_But…she could not stand for this._

"_T-Toshiro…Hitsugaya?" Hinata managed to stutter out before her weak voice gave up on her._

"_Yes. It seems as if he has come here…to Konoha." Hiashi said, finally facing her daughter._

"_I…still don't get why I must marry this person." She tried to put it politely as possible. _

"_He is someone capable to make the Hyuuga clan even more powerful." Hiashi said sternly, glaring daggers into his daughter. But of course, his daughter averted her gaze to the wood floor and bowed her head._

"_D-demo…N-Naruto-kun…S-Sasuke-kun…even Neji-niisan could-" _

"_Iie. That's final. I'll tell you about this person later." Hiashi said, turning his back on his daughter again._

"_Hai…Otou-san." She quietly obliged and stood up from her position. She walked over to the exiting sliding door. Before she touched the sliding doors, she looked back at her father once more with a hurtful look. But she couldn't take it anymore…and ran out of the door._

She sighed deeply.

Hinata sort of expected an arranged marriage…but of course, to one of the ninja in Konoha. But…she had never heard of this "Toshiro Hitsugaya" before. She couldn't marry a stranger. Heck, she'd rather marry someone that she has at least once talked to!

That's what she thought _before_ she was married.

Everyday would be the same for the two. She'd have to prepare breakfast for her husband. He would come in with his Soul Reaper uniform and eat. Then, he'd leave for work at the Soul Society. It was as simple as that. He'd come home late most of the time. If he came home early, that was a different topic.

She'd excuse herself and go to the market. She just didn't feel comfortable opening up to him yet. Hinata's dream was always to tell her husband secrets and always confide in him for confidence.

It was the complete opposite for the two.

She didn't want to be married. It wasn't her choice, of course. But…for him to agree in marriage like this was…strange. They had been married for two months and it felt like two _years. _

They lived in Konoha in a separate house but still considered part of the Hyuuga estate. Every day, Toshiro would wake up and just go to the Soul Society to work, leaving his wife home alone.

Then again…she worked as well. She was an ANBU and took as much time doing missions as possible. Although…the missions were lessening each day, causing her to panic. It was like she was _avoiding _her supposed "true love."

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Neji let himself in the couple's house.

"O-ohayo, Neji-niisan." Hinata greeted back with an apron tied around her petite waist.

"Ah…Hitsugaya gone to work already?" He asked with uninterested eyes. She nodded. "Tch. If only I was there to stop the marriage…"

"Y-you couldn't help it. You were sent on a mission when the marriage happened." She responded while Neji took off his ninja headband and set it on the kitchen counter. He scoffed.

"Hiashi-sama sent me on that mission on _purpose,_" Neji said, sitting down in a chair, "so that I couldn't interfere."

Hinata gentle set a cup of tea in front of Neji and he thanked her for it.

"Hn…" Neji said, staring into the cup of green tea. He took a sip and gasped from enjoyment. "I've always loved your green tea, Hinata-sama."

"A-arigato." She slightly blushed.

"Does Hitsugaya say anything?" He asked. She shook her head no. He inwardly sighed. "Thought so…he reminds me so much of Sasuke if you ask me." She smiled slightly.

Really…anyone who's anybody could tell that she had trouble smiling these days. Even Neji could tell, but…he would never want to tell her that.

"Well…I've got to go," Neji stood up and took his headband, "arigato for the tea." He bowed.

"A-ah…mission?" She asked. He nodded.

"It's an easy one, so…I'll try to be home early today and be with you…okay?" He said with a reassuring smile.

"A-alright…" She quietly obliged. He opened the door but took one last glance at her. She gave him a weak smile and he was off.

Yes. She was no longer the heiress for the clan…but that did not mean that she was stripped of every right she had. Her father still allowed her to remain a main branch member because of the marriage to Toshiro Hitsugaya. It kind of pained her to realize that he only used her for that. But…she got over it.

* * *

The door slowly opened and shut.

"Welcome home," Hinata called out as she was cleaning the kitchen counters. When she thought it would be Neji, it was her husband instead. They shared a quick glance with each other but he broke the contact and went upstairs to his room.

The two had separate rooms since…Hinata didn't feel ready for commitment. Of course, he understood and never complained about it. She guessed it was one of the things that made him admirable. He didn't use her as a sex toy…nor did he never mention having babies.

Today, she thought the quick glance they had together was different. It was one of concern and worry. But…she guessed he was too embarrassed to ever say that out loud. He was that sort of person. She inwardly sighed. She had to prepare dinner.

* * *

"I came home early today because…the villagers that I passed this morning told me that it was going to rain." Toshiro suddenly said in the middle of dinner. Hinata was a bit surprised and just nodded.

"…do…do you hate the rain?" She asked suddenly. She was even surprised that she was asking that herself. He thought about her question for a moment.

"More or less. It's just…depressing." He said. "And you?" They seemed like strangers…

"I think it's refreshing…" She said, warmly smiling.

"I see…" He replied.

The rest of dinner was quiet, but it was a different kind of quiet today. It seemed more peaceful and serene. Hinata, for once, was happy with the silence.

* * *

The thunder surprised Hinata awake as she jolted up from her bed. Little sweat beads were rolling down her face while her indigo bangs stuck to her cold sweaty face. She inwardly sighed as she got up from bed.

She looked out of her window to find that it was raining really hard that night. The rain was _not _going to end in the morning.

She left her room and went into the kitchen. Hinata loved rain, yes…but she hated thunder. She only came to hate it more when Sasuke told her about the time he was eight and he had come back to his estate when it was thundering and raining.

Actually…she even considered Sasuke to be a candidate for marriage. They had gotten close because of the ANBU missions they had together. But, Hiashi had tried to put her on missions with girls rather than guys. He didn't want her two-timing behind his back.

But, Hinata wasn't that type of person. She was the type of person to accept whatever came her way.

She quietly sat down at the kitchen table, her breaths unsteady.

"I…wonder what happened to Nii-san…" She soon realized that Neji had not come home like he promised. Did something happen?

"A ninja's life must be hard, I suppose." The voice whom she had always tried to avoid said. He walked as his quiet footsteps in the kitchen were heard. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt with simple black sweatpants. It was like Sasuke's style, if you asked Hinata.

Toshiro walked towards her and sat down across the table from her. She averted his gaze and looked down at her lap.

"…you didn't respond." He said, clearly wanting a conversation. For all these weeks, now he wanted to talk?

"O-oh…well…hai." She said politely. After an awkward silence, Toshiro decided to talk.

"I…would to see you fight." He said, leaning on his palm which his elbow was leaning on the table.

"Eh?" She blinked.

"Tomorrow in the afternoon?" Toshiro asked.

"U-um…sure." She replied with a slight smile.

Maybe her husband was trying to open up for her.

* * *

"You called?" Sasuke stepped towards the nervous Hinata as she waited in the front gates of her home with her husband, Toshiro. He stuffed one of his hands into his pocket.

"A-ah! Nice to see you, Sasuke-kun." She bowed.

"Ah…likewise." He replied curtly. "Hitsugaya." He looked at her husband as she stood up straight and looked at the two.

"Uchiha." He said, holding out his hand and pulling his wife close to him by the waist. Hinata was now blushing furiously. Sasuke stared at the two for a moment but then averted his gaze.

"C'mon…I haven't fought with you in a while, Hinata." Sasuke said, inviting himself into the training grounds behind their house.

"H-hai." She said confidently as she and Toshiro walked back there as well.

"I wonder…how strong you've gotten." Sasuke gave his signature smirk. His right hand was still in his pocket. Hinata got into her fighting stance while Sasuke just stood there. "Ladies first." He said.

Hinata decided to go easy on him at first. She knew that if she had given it her all at first, then Sasuke would take advantage of that and finish her off in the end.

She lunged towards him with her gentle fist style but he easily dodged it by going to the side. In a flash, he took out his right hand out of his pocket and punched her on her right shoulder. Toshiro's eyes widened. Hinata fell immediately to the ground. Toshiro was about to run to her side but then Sasuke held up a hand for him not to interfere.

"She's fine." Sasuke smirked as Hinata that was hurt turned into a log. "By the look on your face, you barely know what ninjas do…ne?" He looked at Toshiro. "That was called the Substitution Jutsu."

Hinata suddenly jumped down from the tree in the training grounds and lunged forward with her gentle fist style into Sasuke's back. He swiftly turned around and caught her right arm. Her eyes widened but then she tried to kick him across his head. He ducked as he let go of the female Hyuuga and they both slid away from each other.

Hinata tried to catch her breath but Sasuke was already making hand signs.

"_**Katon! Housenka no Jutsu**_!" Sasuke said out loud as little fireballs started to head towards Hinata.

_Hinata…! _Toshiro thought to himself. A slight smirk came from Hinata.

"_**Hakkeshou Kaiten**_!" Hinata yelled as she rotated and a barrier-like shield came up and protected her from Sasuke's jutsu.

"Tch. When did you learn that?" Sasuke smirked, panting.

"You…you were always the one not to notice others' progress." Hinata said, also panting. In a flash, Sasuke disappeared and came up from behind Hinata with his katana. She quickly turned around and deflected his katana with her kunai.

"Tch." He said as he slid away from her with his katana at his side, "Let's stop. I have a mission." He said, trying to catch his breath.

"Already out of breath, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked politely, putting away her kunai as he put away his katana.

"Hn. Stop mocking me." He said. "Nice warm-up, by the way. Ja ne." Sasuke put his hands into his pockets and walked towards the front gates.

Hinata sighed. A smile came across her face as the sun came shining down upon her. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her head.

It had been a while since she fought like that.

"That was…amazing." Hinata turned around to a warmly smiling Toshiro. She blushed from embarrassment.

"U-um…it was just a warm-up. W-we didn't really use a lot of chakra…it was a short fight too." She reasoned, waving her hands in front of her as he came closer to her.

"Ah…but still," Toshiro replied, using his hands to wipe the sweat off her cheek, "you had fun." She blushed from the close contact.

"U-um…" She couldn't find the words to respond to him.

"H-Hinata-sama!" Neji ran into the backyard, "Gomenasai, I…" He looked at the couple. Toshiro had his hands on her face while Hinata had her face lifted up. Neji's face turned slightly red. "G-Gomen! W-was I interrupting something?" Toshiro and Hinata looked questionably at each other until they finally got it.

"I-Iie!" Toshiro and Hinata both said as he took his hands off her face and they both faced Neji with heated cheeks.

* * *

Things…were _totally _different then. It was like…Toshiro woke up earlier than usual. He would start the small talk as well. And whenever he locked gazes with the female Hyuuga, he would avert his gaze. She would avert his gaze as well but not as quickly as him. He also came home earlier than usual.

It was a rainy day that day. Hinata sighed of pleasure. It actually pleased her that it was raining again that week. She hadn't gotten any missions either. What questioned her most was that she was happy that she didn't get any missions.

That night, the same thing happened. The thunder scared her. She left her room and leaned against the door.

Her mother had died when it was raining and thundering. She could remember it clearly now. All this time, Hinata had forgotten about it. She didn't even believe it herself when she had forgotten one of the most important things.

That's why she hated the thunder so much.

After her mother's immediate death, a strike of thunder was heard outside.

She slid down to the ground, trembling.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Her husband asked, looking down at her. She looked up at the concerned aquamarine eyes that had grown softer lately.

"T-Toshiro-kun…" She managed to squeak out. He knelt beside her and placed a comforting arm around her.

"…are you scared of thunder?" He asked with a gentle tone. Another strike of thunder was heard outside and she shivered. She immediately threw herself at Toshiro.

"M-my…mother's death…happened…when it was…thundering." She said against his chest. He embraced her.

"Ah…I see." He gently said, stroking her long indigo locks. "Sleep with me tonight." He said. Her eyes widened against his chest. Her cheeks were scarlet when she looked up at him. "I d-didn't mean it like that!" He stuttered with a full paint of blush across his face.

* * *

To be honest, Hinata couldn't sleep for a while. He was hugging her in his sleep, because she was so frightened of the thunder. Every time thunder would strike, she would squeak and bury her face in his chest. But…she didn't know that he was smirking every time she did that.

After the storm ended at midnight, her eyes were fluttering asleep.

The next morning, Hinata overslept and jolted up from her spot. Toshiro's arms were still somehow touching her body when she sat up. He was still sleeping. He was a heavier sleeper than she was. She inwardly giggled and looked at the sleeping form of her husband. His mouth was partly open while his steady breaths made his body move up and down.

Hinata gently caressed his cheek and warmly smiled.

Maybe…just maybe…

She bent closer to his face, smelling his warm breath.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He replied. She was shocked and took her hand back. She was blushing furiously as Toshiro slowly opened his eyes.

"Y-you…were a-awake?!" She asked, surprised.

"Well…you jolted up from your spot." He said, now sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

"A-ah…" She replied, "I'll go make breakfast!" She said, quickly getting out of bed and heading towards the door.

"Wait," Toshiro called before her hand touched the door knob.

"W-what's wrong, Toshiro-kun?" She asked nervously.

"I meant it." He said, smirking while running his hand through his hair again.

_Is he…is he playing with me?! _She thought angrily. Hinata unconsciously pouted.

"I love you…wife." Toshiro said dreamily, looking at her with such deep eyes. Her legs were shaking. She was about to faint!

"I…l-love y-you too…" She weakly said.

"Nani?" He asked. "What was that?"

"I…I love you too!" She shouted as she quickly slammed the door shut. Hinata panted and leaned on the bedroom door.

She laughed whole-heartedly. Her husband…was really cute.


End file.
